Três Desejos
by Ikarus The Mayor
Summary: Após a tragédia da Guerra Santa, Hakurei de Altar tinha apenas 3 desejos. Será que ele conseguirá cumprir todos antes do inevitável? História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Espero que gostem.


**Título:** Três desejos  
**Autor(a):** Darkest Ikarus  
**Fandom:** Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Palavras:** 2004  
**Personagens/Casais:** Hakurei de Altar, Shion de Áries, Yuzuriha de Grou e Tokusa  
**Gêneros:** Gen  
**Resumo:** Após a tragédia da Guerra Santa, Hakurei de Altar tinha apenas 3 desejos. Será que ele conseguirá cumprir todos antes do inevitável?  
**Avisos:** A Fic pode conter spoilers mínimos a respeito da série e dos gaidens. E abusei um pouquinho da licença poética.  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas é propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Para Machê-san. Eu usei informações retiradas da história original de Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas, do Gaiden da Yuzuriha e um pouco do Gaiden do Asmita pra escrever essa fic.

* * *

**TRÊS DESEJOS**

Há muitos anos não me lembrava da sensação. A sensação boa e aconchegante de ter companhia novamente. Hypnos e Thanatos, os deuses dos sono e da morte, mataram todos os meus companheiros na guerra santa anterior. Por isso, abri mão de meu posto como Grande Mestre e cedi-o a meu irmão Sage. A perda foi grande para ambos, claro. Sage lamentou por anos a morte dos companheiros. Mas eu acreditava que jamais me recuperaria.

Por mais de um século cerrei-me nesta torre, dedicando-me a nada além de consertar estas armaduras. Tarefa que por alguns momentos pensei ser um tanto inglória. Eventualmente, outros cavaleiros trajariam estas armaduras e morreriam em mais uma guerra estúpida e sem sentido... Mas minha promessa a Atena me animava novamente. A promessa de que eu reencontraria minha deusa um dia e lutaria uma vez mais ao lado dela. Precisava perdurar o passar dos tempos para recepcionar a nova geração de Cavaleiros.

Havia também o desejo de vingança que alimentava a mim e a meu irmão. O desejo de nos vingarmos dos malditos deuses, que de forma tão mesquinha, mataram meus companheiros. Por estes dois desejos, o de rever minha deusa e vingar meus companheiros, eu suportei a solidão de Jamir.

Mas o destino tem uma forma estranha de surpreendê-lo. Minha solidão não durou tanto e um terceiro desejo se formou em meu coração.

\- Mestre Hakurei... Eu sou Shion. Estes são Yuzuriha e Tokusa. E estamos aqui por ordem do santuário. Viemos treinar para sermos cavaleiros.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que aquelas crianças foram enviadas pelo santuário até Jamir. Shion, ainda tão novo, mas de olhos tão profundos e um sorriso tão cálido. Yuzuriha e Tokusa, duas crianças inocentes de Jamir, que passavam seus dias brincando pelas montanhas. Me lembro do olhar assustado de Tokusa e como se agarrava com firmeza a mão de Yuzuriha, sua irmã.

Três crianças, com destinos tão terríveis diante de si. Ah, só de pensar que eles também poderiam morrer, já fazia meu coração doer. Mas estavam decididos. Eu não podia negar-lhes isso. Empenhei-me em treiná-los.

\- Entrem. - Eu disse a eles. - Descansem da viagem. Nós começaremos os treinos amanhã. Saibam que sou um mestre rígido e não exijo nada menos do que o seu melhor nos treinos.

\- Sim, mestre. - Disse Yuzuriha de repente.

\- E onde está sua máscara, mocinha? É uma aprendiz de amazona agora.

\- Eu tenho mesmo de usá-la? É incômoda. E meu irmão já conhece meu rosto... Shion já conhece meu rosto...

\- Bom, creio que esta seja uma formalidade que podemos ignorar por enquanto. Mas no santuário e no campo de batalha a etiqueta ainda deve ser seguida.

\- S-sim, senhor...

Tímida, mas determinada. Gostei dela imediatamente. Yuzuriha tinha olhar feroz.

* * *

Shion aprendia rápido. Rapidamente absorveu meus ensinamentos e começou a consertar armaduras. Eu notei um dom divino naquela criança, tão determinada. Consertava armaduras com tamanha eficiência e empenho. Seu talento era quase natural. Ocasionalmente, via-o conversando baixo com as armaduras. Logo notei que Shion possuía um dom divino. Ele podia ouvir as vozes das armaduras, se comunicar com elas. Era surpreendente. Assumiria seu posto como cavaleiro de Áries logo, logo.

Desde cedo, demonstrou um cosmo poderoso, que a esta velocidade, facilmente se tornaria um cavaleiro de ouro. Desenvolveu técnicas poderosas como a Revolução Estelar e a Parede de Cristal. Possuía um controle perfeito de sua telecinése. Percebi que Shion não me daria muito trabalho. Exceto pela vez em que o encontrei ferido.

Ele me disse que foi abordado por um estranho homem, que lhe ofereceu a oportunidade de registrar a história. O homem reconheceu o dom divino de Shion, que se divertia em ver as histórias dos cavaleiros que usaram aquelas armaduras e tentou seduzí-lo com a ideia de registrar muitas mais.

\- Eu não mereço ser salvo, mestre... As armaduras estão com vergonha de mim!

Encontrei Shion quase morto quando ele recusou a proposta do homem. Compartilhei com ele meu sangue e salvei sua vida. Nunca senti tanto medo. Pensei que perderia um discípulo tão amado, tão jovem, antes mesmo que a guerra santa começasse. Ou já teria começado? Pelo que Shion me disse, a aparência deste homem, tanto quanto suas palavras assemelhavam-se muito a um espectro.

Eu o repreendi e em seguida, o tranquilizeis. As armaduras nunca o condenaram, nem por um segundo.

Senti a presença de muitos espectros naqueles dias. Furtivos como sombras na parede, se movendo pela terra. Asmita de Virgem sentiu-os também, confirmando que não era apenas paranóia de minha parte, e partiu para o inferno para investigar uma vez. Pensei que esta seria a única vez que lidaria com espectros em minha terra.

* * *

Mas depois disso, os dias passaram normalmente. Shion, cheio de remorso pelas armaduras que quebrou, retornou ao treinamento. Shion tornou-se um ídolo para Yuzuriha e a menina só falava sobre seguir seus passos, tornar-se uma guerreira. E quanto a Tokusa, me parecia que ele só treinava para agradar a irmã. Para deixá-la orgulhosa.

Parte de mim, sentia-se mal por treinar estes garotos para serem guerreiros. Mas a vida de um Cavaleiro nunca é fácil. Não podendo apreciar a infância, treinando desde tenra idade para serem guerreiros. E principalmente Tokusa que fazia-o apenas para que a irmã se orgulhasse dele.

Por anos, eu observei-os progredindo em seus treinamentos. Yuzuriha progrediu de forma, esplêndida, alcançando um cosmo poderoso o bastante pra assumir uma armadura de prata. Tokusa, apesar dos pesares, adquiriu uma força tão grande ou maior do que a de Yuzuriha. Eu até considerei nomeá-lo meu sucessor pela armadura de Altar.

Era até engraçado. Um admirando o outro. Tokusa admirava a irmã, que idolatrava Shion. Foram anos abençoados. Eu até chegava a esquecer guerras santas por um momento, vendo a felicidade destes jovens. Apesar de Shion ter se destacado o bastante para que os outros dois não fossem mais capazes de treinar com ele, ainda eram unidos. Yuzuriha treinava com Tokusa, sempre forçando-o a superar seus limites e Tokusa se esforçava pra melhorar.

\- Mais uma vez, Tokusa! Ataque com toda a sua força.

\- Sim, irmã!

Quase parecia que eu estava vendo uma brincadeira entre irmãos. Às vezes, Shion se oferecia para testar os limites de ambos. Eles atacavam o garoto com todo seu cosmo, mas eram incapazes de tocar Shion.

\- Mostrem-me sua força! - Shion dizia pouco antes de erguer sua Parede de Cristal. E eles respondiam:

\- Venceremos desta vez, Shion!

\- Mostrem-me.

A Parede de Cristal de Shion era impressionante. Não apenas defendia-o como refletia os ataques de volta aos inimigos. Os dois irmãos ficavam cheios de hematomas no fim do dia, mas sorriam satisfeitos, reconhecendo a própria força. O poder de Shion não os desmotivava, mas os incentivava a se tornarem mais fortes.

\- Vocês se saíram bem... - Shion estendeu a mão e ajudou-os a se levantarem.

Shion não possuía o mesmo sangue deles, mas havia se tornado um irmão a sua maneira. Uma espécie de irmão mais velho. Era bem mais próximo deles, do que Asmita que passava maior parte do tempo meditando em seu quarto. Mas era de se esperar. Já lidei com um Cavaleiro de Virgem antes e eles não são muito sociáveis.

* * *

Me perguntava se meu irmão tinha discípulos tão maravilhosos. Na última carta que trocamos, ele mencionou que estava treinando um discípulo um pouco "irascível". Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas fiquei curioso para conhecer o rapaz. Se meu irmão acredita que ele possa se tornar o próximo Cavaleiro de Câncer, deve ser um jovem promissor.

Se Sage acreditava que seu discípulo era "irascível", é por que não conhecia Shion. À medida que crescia, aquele moleque se tornava mais arrogante e teimoso. Passou a questionar-me, a desobedecer-me. Contra minhas recomendações, pegou sua armadura de áries, partiu rapidamente para o Santuário, ávido para lutar. Idiota!

\- Você não entende, mestre! A Guerra Santa está para começar e não podemos ficar aqui parados, sem fazer nada.

\- Fazer nada? Você acha que estou aqui fazendo o que? Temos uma missão aqui. E você não está preparado!

\- Não. O senhor está aqui se escondendo. Por que ainda não nomeou Yuzuriha e Tokusa, cavaleiros? Eles são fortes, estão preparados. Mas você quer esconder-nos todos aqui. Por que?

\- Eu decido quando meus discípulos estão preparados, moleque. Não você.

\- Eu vou me apresentar ao Grande Mestre. Eu já sou o cavaleiro de Áries.

\- Você é um moleque arrogante. Se quer tanto assim me desobedecer, vá. Vá para o Santuário. Mas não volte mais.

Por mais que eu tenha tentado avisá-lo de que não estava pronto, ele não ouvia! Eu me preocupava com ele, o pequeno idiota! Não queria que ele morresse na Guerra Santa! Apesar de seu progresso nos treinos, ele ainda era jovem demais e não estava pronto pra assumir seu posto como guardião de Áries.

* * *

Foi um dia triste, quando vi meu melhor discípulo partir, talvez ressentido comigo. Yuzuriha e Tokusa ao menos eram mais obedientes e me davam ouvidos. Eles ficaram. Yuzuriha disse que ainda não era forte como Shion e por isso, não partiria ainda. Tokusa não iria a lugar algum sem a irmã.

Aparentemente, nada mudou, mas eu tinha a impressão de que a partida de Shion deixou uma ferida no peito daqueles dois meninos. Quando me perguntavam sobre ele, eu franzia o cenho e repreendia-os, dizendo apenas: "Não me falem daquele discípulo idiota!" Era apenas bravata minha, claro. No fundo, eu queria dizer: "Eu só espero que ele esteja bem... E que eu possa revê-lo um dia..."

Este dia não demorou. Alguns anos mais tarde, o pirralho voltou para Jamir em missão, a mando do Santuário. Foi no mesmo dia em que o mundo de Yuzuriha terminou de ruir. Yuzuriha descobriu que seus pais e seu irmão, morreram. Caíram de um penhasco durante uma viagem. Com medo da extinção de sua linhagem, minha discípula desistiu de seu sonho de ser guerreira e declarou sua vontade de se casar.

Momentos como este me relembram que as guerras santas não demoram muito a retornar. Tokusa voltou pra casa, alegando ter sobrevivido a fatalidade que levou sua família, mas isso era apenas um engodo. O maldito Thanatos enganou-o, fê-lo matar os próprios pais para se tornar um espectro. E enviou-o para matar a irmã, em troca da falsa vida eterna concedida por Hades.

Meu ódio por Thanatos reacendeu mais forte do que nunca. Não apenas corrompeu um dos meus discípulos, como quase levou outro a morte e forçou a mão de um terceiro a matar um companheiro. Nunca mais duvidei da determinação de Shion depois que ele matou Tokusa com as próprias mãos.

Após a perda do irmão, Yuzuriha retornou aos treinos, novamente determinada a seguir os passos de Shion. Eu só queria poupar estas crianças de toda esta dor e sofrimento, mas Hades não permitiria. Mesmo que custasse minha vida, eu protegeria meus discípulos e faria o possível para que sobrevivessem a esta guerra.

Por isso, eu decidi que chegou a hora de acabar com estes malditos deuses. Não permitiria que o massacre da última guerra santa se repetisse! Meu irmão e eu teríamos nossa vingança!

Meu irmão e seu discípulo conseguiram aprisionar Thanatos. A mim caberia aprisionar Hypnos. Três desejos eu tinha em meu coração, por mais de duzentos anos. Reencontrar minha deusa, me vingar daqueles deuses e garantir a vida de meus discípulos. De ao menos um deles.

Eu já havia perdido um dos meus discípulos. Não perderia os outros. Reunindo todo meu poder e invocando as almas de meus companheiros mortos, aprisionei aquele maldito deus do sono. Protegi meu discípulo idiota, Shion e minha querida aluna, Yuzuriha.

Agora, com o ferimento da espada de Hades, sugando a vida de meu corpo, posso morrer em paz. Apenas rezava para que meus discípulos fugissem dali, com vida, para que meu sacrifício não fosse em vão.

Aqui eu me despeço, meus discípulos... Por favor, sobrevivam a esta guerra santa.

\- MARCHA DOS ESPÍRITOS!

Fim...

* * *

**Notas:** Só algumas notas de esclarecimento. Eu decidi escrever em primeira pessoa, coisa que eu não tenho o costume. Então não sei se tá bom. Também gosto de escrever os personagens bem canônicos, sem descaracterização. Espero que tenha conseguido absorver esta essência do Hakurei.

Como eu disse lá em cima, no cabeçalho, algumas ideias foram retiradas dos gaidens do Asmita, da Yuzuriha e até momentos da própria série. Por isso que eu citei o Asmita e o Manigold. No gaiden do Asmita, ele fala que saiu da Índia e foi para os Himalaias treinar para se tornar um Cavaleiro e aparece uma cena dele meditando num quarto muito parecido com o que ele estava quando confeccionou o rosário.

Então, há uma sugestão aqui, de que Asmita possa ter treinado em Jamir, talvez até sob a tutela do Hakurei, visto que o virginiano tratava o mesmo com muito respeito, na série.


End file.
